Moi je voulais juste répéter ma choré ?
by Saraadvg
Summary: Os KaiBaek avec Lemon. Kyungsoo est le témoin d'une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir.


OS que j'ai depuis un petit moment. Je voulais m'essayer au lemon. C'est mon premier, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

D.O. est le témoin d'un scène qu'il n'aurait pas du voir (KaiBaek).

 _I Can do this all night, oh baby_

Notre dernier tube en boucle, je sais que c'est prétentieux mais je ne m'en lasse pas. On a travaillé tellement dur pour avoir une cette reconnaissance que rien ne saurait gâcher ma joie. _Comment ça vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? Non mais sérieusement la meilleure voix d'EXO c'est qui ? Baekhyun ? Aish ignares ! D.O ! Do Kyungsoo ! C'est ça qu'il faut répondre !_ Je ne suis peut-être pas visuel, ni le meilleur danseur mais si y a quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas m'enlever c'est ma voix.

Enfin, même si j'ai le vent en poupe en ce moment, le manageur m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il fallait que j'améliore ma souplesse, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, la postérité ça se mérite. Mais c'est de leur faute aussi, avec Lay qui s'est amélioré et maintenant même Chen qui arrive à se débrouiller en danse .. j'ai pas le choix je peux pas faire tâche – manquerait plus que Suho s'y mette vraiment.. enfin j'ai de la marge.

 _Où on est ? Dans les bâtiments de la SM, suivez un peu ! Je vais bien finir par trouver une salle de danse où je serai tranquille.. Ah mais c'est Baekhyun, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_

J'arrive dans le couloir où les salles de danse se succèdent. Dans l'une des dernières je vois quelqu'un tirer Baekhyun par le tee-shirt. _Bon il sourit_ _ça a pas l'air méchant. Mais il est avec qui ? Oui je suis curieux ça vous dérange ?_

Je m'approche tout doucement du fond du couloir et malgré le grondement incompréhensible que laisse échapper les salles de danse occupées je parviens à entendre le rire de Baekhyun. Arrivé devant la porte je me fais discret et jette un coup d'oeil à la petite fenêtre de la porte. J'ai un sourire mutin collé au visage.. _Kai ?! Eh c'est même pas fun !_ Je l'avais presque senti le scandale ! Mais ce n'est que Kai.. Baekhyun a sûrement eu la même idée que moi et a demandé à Kai de l'aider. Maintenant que j'y repense c'est vrai qu'il s'est amélioré ces derniers temps notre petit Baeky, il est plus souple et plus agile quand il danse.

Je me retourne déçu. Pas de scoop pour moi ! Je m'avance vers la porte la plus proche pour voir si elle est libre mais quelque chose me retiens. _Ah non ! non !_

 _Je l'adore ce pull ! Maudit fil qui s'est coincé dans la poignée, il va être fichu ! Mécontent_ , je fronce les sourcils et m'approche de la porte. Je décoince lentement le fil en pestant. _Quel gâchis ! Voilà pour ma curiosité_. Voulant maudire Kai et Baekhyun de n'avoir rien fait de plus scandaleux qui aurait justifié ma curiosité, je relève les yeux et les voit en train de se sourire l'un l'autre. _Inconscient de mon malheur !_ Je m'apprête à me retourner quand une main attire mon regard. _Œil de lynx et 6ème sens de concierge d'immeuble.. on se refait pas !_

 _Mais c'est pas la main de Kai sur les fesses de Baekhyun ? Ça c'est la réplique – bien candide - que vous m'auriez sorti si vous aviez été là. Et ? Rien d'illogique dans ce geste, à cause du fan service on a tous développer une super-tactilicité ! Si c'est prouvé ! On aime bien se toucher entre nous. Pas de quoi en faire une fanfic !_

Non moi ce qui m'attire l'oeil c'est celle de Baekhuyn. Traître ! Il m'avait dit qu'il avait perdu le bracelet que je lui avais prêté. Perdu ouais ! Ou oublier de le rendre !

Je pose la main sur la poignée avec la ferme intention de réclamer mon du. J'entrouvre la porte.. _Quoi ? Oui bah je l'aime pas tant que ça ce bracelet mais c'est pour le principe. Et puis après mon pull je refuse de perdre autre chose !_

J'amorce un mouvement pour rentrer mais la voix de Baekhyn me retiens.

\- Pas ici ! Non arrête ! On va se faire choper !

 _Oui ! oui ! je le savais ! oui merci mon dieu ! Du gossip ! Ah ça me refais ma journée !_

Je retiens ma main et laisse la porte juste entrouverte de quelques centimètres. De là où ils sont, aucune chance qu'ils me voient. J'approche mon oreille de la fente. Je ne veux pas en perdre une miette. C'est quoi le scoop ?

\- Non sois sérieux ! À la maison.

\- J'ai pas envie d'attendre.

Kai se rapproche un peu de Baekhyun et le tire vers lui par son tee-shirt. Baekhyun jette un regard vers la porte, je me ratatine sur moi même.

-Y a plein de monde autour, n'importe qui peut rentrer n'importe quand !

La voix de Baekhyn se fait plus basse et je retiens mon sourire. _Eh, pas n'importe qui !_

Kai n'arrive pas à se départir de son sourire. Sa main,.. _oui celle sur les fesses de Baekhyun ! suivez un peu !_ Sa main remonte lentement dans le dos de Baekhyun et se fige dans sa nuque. Donnant un petit à coup à son poignet il approche sa tête de la sienne, collant leurs deux corps. Kai murmure quelques mots. Baekhyun relève très vite ses yeux et plonge son regard dans celui de Kai, il à l'air troublé.

 _Il a dit quoi ? non non partez pas !_

Comme au ralenti - _ils tournent un MV ou quoi ? -_ Baekhyun se retourne jette un regard à la porte derrière eux. Certaines salle de danse sont équipées de remise où l'on stocke le matériel. Prenant la main de Kai dans la sienne, Baekhyun recule doucement vers la remise en l'entraînant avec lui. Il a retrouvé lui aussi le sourire, mais ce n'est pas celui habituel.

 _Ah non, pas celui que vous connaissez. Celui là - « je suis trop cute et fun » il est que pour vous, les fans. Après il y a son sourire normal quand on est ensemble sans les caméras. Mais là s'en est un autre, un nouveau. On dirait un sourire hybride : un mélange de sa tête « j'ai faim » et « je fais une connerie mais j'assume ». Étrange._

Ils avancent tellement lentement que j'ai le temps de réfléchir dans ma tête : je les suis, je les suis pas ? Je vais me faire des sushis ? Mais c'est la curiosité qui l'emporte.

Baekhyun atteint enfin la porte. À tâtons il trouve la poignée et ouvre la remise. Il s'y glisse et entraîne Kai avec lui. La porte commence à se refermer.

C'est le sprint de ma vie, je calcule mentalement le nombre de pas, je fige ma respiration et quand le dos de Kai disparaît dans l'embrasure je me jette sur le parquet ciré.

 _Vous croyez quoi ? Je suis peut-être mauvais danseur mais je sais quand même mouver mon petit corps._

J'atteins la porte au moment ou le * _clip*_ se fait entendre. Parfait. Je coince mes doigts dans le millimètre qui reste et retiens la fermeture de la porte à la dernière seconde. Je suis tellement doué dans l'art de l'écoute aux portes.

Je colle mon oreille contre l'ouverture essayant de deviner à leur intonations si je peux entrouvrir un peu plus ou pas.

Je n'arrive pas à entendre grand chose, j'ai l'impression qu'ils murmurent. Je me dis qu'ils ne doivent pas être là pour se raconter des secrets puisque j'entend des bruits brusques, comme s'ils se poussaient contre les murs et faisaient tomber les objets. _Ils ne seraient pas en train de se battre ? Non, l'ambiance allait pas du tout dans ce sens !_ Je ne comprends absolument pas la situation, mais ça n'en est que plus jouissif. J'ose pousser la porte de quelques milimètres et j'approche un peu plus mon oreille. Un balais tombe, suivit d'une corde - _oui c'est une salle de matos, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Des peluches et des oreillers ? on travaille nous ici !_ Je n'entends vraiment pas grand chose, quelques mumures dont les paroles restent inintelligibles et les soupirs de Baekhyun. Ces soupirs remplissent complètement la pièce. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais d'un coup ce simple bruit me donne chaud. _Non mais arrêtez ! vous et votre esprit pervert de fans ! ils sont surement pas en train de faire_ ça .. _arrêtez d'essayer de me pervertir !_ Je me dis que j'en ai assez de ne pas savoir, je me décalle lentement de la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit et je me risque à me rapprocher mais cette fois pour jetter un coup d'oeil. _Perverses ! vous m'avez contamineé ! Maintenant j'imagine des trucs que je ne devrais pas. Non mais c'est vrai ! Avec vos lubies des pairings, on en devient parano ! C'est n'importe quoi, il y a sûrement une autre explication._

Les soupirs semblent s'intensifier et par dessus le marché Jong In commence - _quoi vous_

 _preférez Kai ? Oui bon ok je vous le concède celui-là. Avec 3 Kim et 2 Jong c'est vrai que les surnoms ça a ça de pratique -_ Donc bon, Kai commence lui aussi à faire des bruits étranges. _Je sais pas - étranges, un peu comme des.. grognements! Ah non ! non les filles c'est mon histoire, on va se calmer avec les Teen Wolf et autres idioties ! Vous vous croyez dans un crossover ou quoi !_ Bon de toute façon on va en avoir le coeur net, je vais regarder et au moins on sera fixé. Très lentement je m'avance vers la porte, les yeux rivés sur l'embrasure. Je ramène mes genoux sous moi pour les faire glisser le long du battant. Je pose la main droite sur le mur et crispe ma gauche sur mon genoux. Mes yeux ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'embrasure et je sens mon souffle se bloquer dans mon larynx pour mieux retenir ma respiration. Finalement mes cils rentrent en contact avec le bois du dos de la porte et je relève lentement mes yeux vers l'objet de ma curiosité. _Oui c'est sadique mais j'adore vous faire languir !_

J'en ai lu des fanfic - _Pourquoi ? parce que c'est drôle ! -_ J'en ai lu de toutes les sortes, sur tous les pairings. Ils y en avaient des affreuses, certaines passables et quelques-unes qui m'ont fait mourir de rire. J'ai vu de tous les scénarios et je suis à l'aise avec tous vos petits détails sordides voire honteux, mais rien - je dis bien rien - ne m'avais préparé au spectacle qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Certains balais étaient bien par terre, les tapis de yoga s'éparpillaient sur le sol et des plots multicolores jonchaient les étagères et les meubles comme s'ils avaient été balayé d'un revers de main. Au milieu de ce chaos, le tee shirt de Kai retourné et - si j'en crois les coutures - malmené trônait sur le plancher tel un symbole de mon ignorance et le triomphe de 70% des fangirls du monde entier.

J'ai du mal à relever les yeux plus haut que ce champ de bataille, effrayé de ce que j'allais y découvrir - _vous êtes mignonnes, ce sont de parfaits étrangers pour vous mais pour moi ce sont des collègues de travail, je vis avec eux..._

Je prends sur moi et remonte lentement mon regard le long du mollet de Kai. Sa position courbé fait qu'arrivé à la hauteur du creux de genoux son droit, le pied gauche de Baekhyun entre dans mon champ de vision. Je tente de ne pas attarder mon regard sur les fesses de Kai mais la main gauche de Baekhyun s'y trouve et ça me déconcentre. Je persiste malgré tout à poursuivre ma reconnaissance. Kai semble penché sur une étagère, sa main droite est agrippée au rebord et en remontant le long de son coude je remarque que ses muscles sont tendus – _je rappelle que le tee-shirt est par terre donc il es torse nu et …. non non pas de crise de fangirlisme par pitité !_ j'arrive enfin à la rondeur de son épaule et c'est en suivant la ligne de son cou que je commence à y trouver les mèches de Baekhyun. J'hésite à remonter encore un peu plus mais je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Je passe progressivement le renflement de son menton et arrive enfin à sa lèvre inférieur. Enfin j'arrive à une lèvre qui devrait être celle de Kai mais qui ne l'est pas. Je ferme les yeux sous le choc et laisse passer mon souffle en un long sifflement. Je me rend compte que depuis le début de mon examen j'ai retenu mon souffle et il sort maintenant de façon saccadée.

 _Vous en foutez de mes états d'âmes ? Vous voulez la suite ? Très bien vous l'aurez voulu.._

Je soulève lentement les paupières en tentant de donner un cours plus naturel à ma respiration. Il se passe un million de choses dans ce débarra mais ce sont les lèvres de Kai qui me fascinent le plus. J'y pose une nouvelle fois mon regard. Sa lèvre inférieur est prisonnière de la bouche de Baekhyun qui la suçote avidement les yeux fermés. J'apperçoit la lèvre suppérieure de Kai qui s'attarde langoureusement sur celle de Baekhyun et sa langue qui lui procure des va-et-vient incessants. Et Baek soupire sans discontinuer.

J'ai l'impression que mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère à regarder ces deux bouches se chercher si intensément. Je décide de concentrer mon attention plus loin et envoie balader mon regard sur leur deux corps pour prendre une pleine mesure de la situation.

Baekhyun est assis sur une étagère, l'une de ses mains tenant fermement la nuque de Kai pendant que l'autre le presse contre lui en appuyant sur son fessier. Les deux mains de Kai se cramponnent au rebord de l'étagère et il fait pression sur son torse pour se coller le plus possible à Baek. Un grognement de Kai me fait comprendre que le frottement de leur bassin n'a plus rien d'innocent et je me recule instinctivement le souffle court. Un débat intérieur me surprends quand les battements de mon coeur s'affolent et que je ne sais plus si je dois rester ou partir de cette pièce pour le calmer.

 _Ah arrêtez de crier c'est pas comme ça que ça va m'aider! Je me concentre... oui oui j'ai bien compris que vous vouliez que je retourne satisfaire votre curiosité. Mais je voulais un scoop moi pas un cataclysme !_

Ma lutte intérieure ne dure que quelque secondes puisque c'est la voix de Baek qui me ramène précipitamment l'œil et le souffle contre le battant en bois.

\- Hum Kai, passe à l'étape supérieure.

Sa voix n'est qu'un chuchotement mais elle me donne un violent coup de frisson. Les secondes qui m'ont vu m'éloignés de mon poste d'observation ont permit aux deux amants de changer leurs positions et .. d'enlever des vêtements supplémentaires. Le tee shirt de Baekhyun à rejoint celui de Kai sur le plancher et son pantalon se retrouve coincé à mi-cuisse. Précédent objet de ma scrutation, j'envoie voler mes yeux sur les lèvres de Kai que je retrouve sur l'entre jambe de Baekhyun. Faisant passer ses lèvres le long de l'élastique de son caleçon il embrasse avec pression l'érection de Baekhyun. Je retrouve les mains de ce dernier dans les cheveux de Kai, tirant nerveusement dessus pendant que sa gorge laisse passer de long gémissements rauques.

\- Vas-y.

J'entrevois un sourire sur les lèvres de Kai pendant qu'il envoie ses mains remonter simultanément le long des cuisses de Baekhyun et fait glisser lentement son caleçon. Arrivé à mi-cuisse et rejoignant le pantalon toujours coincé, Kai prend les deux vêtements et les fait passer par les chevilles de Baek avant des les envoyer valser dans la pièce sans un regard. J'aimerai jeter un coup d'œil à leur atterrissage pour prendre pleine conscience du chaos qui règne dans ce réduit mais je ne peux pas. Les lèvres de Kai ont commencé à tracer un long sillon entre le nombril de Baek et son sexe sans toutefois le toucher. Embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ses mains quittent les fesses de Baek pour lui écarter les jambes. Il ramène sa main droite sur ses bourses qu'il commence à malaxer pendant que la gauche remonte le long de son flanc et va taquiner l'un des tétons. Le souffle de Baekhyun se fait de plus en plus saccadé. Il a fermé les yeux sous l'émotion et ses deux mains sont aux prises avec les cheveux de Kai qu'il attire désespérément le plus possible de son sexe.

\- Kai .. Kai je t'en prie...

\- Dis moi ce que tu veux.

Je sursaute malgré moi en entendant la voix de Kai. Pas que je ne la connaisse pas mais là elle semble bien plus rauque, plus suave. _Mais c'est qu'il essaie d'être sexy ! non mais oui je rêve pas, Kai essaie de vous faire mouiller les filles !_

Baekhyun retient difficilement un soubresaut quand Kai frole son gland de ses lèvres.

\- Kai ! vas-y ! hum.. suce moi !

J'ai du mal à ne pas faire une crise cardiaque devant le sourire victorieux de Kai qu'il efface lui même en posant ses lèvres sur le gland de Baekhyun. Il passe sa langue tout autour formant des cercles tout en continuant à faire pression sur ses bourses de sa main. Il avance sa bouche et resserre ses lèvres juste après avoir franchit la barrière de son gland ce qui arrache un petit cri à Baekhyun. J'avale avec difficulté ma salive et commence à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. Je ne devrais tellement pas assister à ça. _Si? Si si ? Non mais vous êtes complètement barges ? Non je devrais être en train de me vautrer à apprendre la choré de Call me baby et au lieu de ça je .._

\- Vas-y bébé, plus... hum Kai, c'est bon.

Court circuit dans mon cerveau. _Oui je vous autorise à hurler, j'aimerai bien moi aussi !_ Je devrais profiter du fait qu'ils ne prêtent absolument plus attention au monde extérieur pour m'éclipser aussi discrètement que je suis venu mais je vous le dis ce n'est plus très censé la haut. Alors je reste et j'accroche mon regard au visage de Baek qui ferme les yeux en extase, à ses petits mouvements des hanches qui cherchent plus de contact et à ses mains qui se crispent dans la nuque de Kai quand ce dernier donne un coup à sa mâchoire et commence à avancer sa bouche vers le bassin de Baek, s'empalant sur son membre. Accélérant le rythme il commence à entamer des aller-retours avec ses lèvres ne laissant jamais un centimètre de peau à découvert plus de quelques secondes. Ses lèvres glissent le long de son sexe encore et encore donnant la chair de poule à son amant. Ses mains quittent lentement leurs précédentes occupations pour venir se loger sur les hanches de Baekhyun et faire pression pour qu'il avance son bassin vers lui, suivant son rythme. S'éloignant de la base Kai ramène ses lèvres à son gland glissant sa langue dans la fente ce qui provoque un long frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Baekhyun. Ce dernier ramène ses mains sur les joues de Kai pour l'immobiliser et se redresse pour reposer pied à terre. Se tenant à Kai toujours agenouillé il commence à donner des coups de hanche pour pénétré – d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus violemment – la bouche de Kai. Et moi je me sens peu à peu mourir à ma place d'observateur.

 _Oui je sais je sais ce que j'avais dis ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ces deux là se .. enfin qu'ils .. mais .. !_ J'ai le souffle de plus en plus court et sans m'en rendre compte je pousse sur la porte, me collant au battant. Je suis presque prêt à repousser l'entrebaillement de quelques millimètres quand Kai choisi ce moment pour inciter un mouvement plus brusque aux hanches de Baek, le faisant taper profondément dans le fond de sa gorge. Baek ne peut retenir un long gémissement et fait relever Kai pour se jetter sur ses lèvres. Le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche, c'est à dire celui longeant la porte, à ma droite – à quinze pauvres centimètres de ma droite – Baek s'empare furieusement des lèvres rougies de Kai et envoie sa main droite le masturber, renvoyant presque à mes pied le caleçon de Kai. Nouvellement nu près de moi, j'entends avec bien plus de précision les gémissements de Kai qui partent en crescendo suivant les mouvements de poignet de Baekhyun.

Ramenant sa main gauche qu'il avait posé contre le mur pour se maintenir, Baekhyun amorce un mouvement pour soulager les pulsions qui hantent inlassablement son sexe mais Kai le retient.

\- Non, non, j'aimerai bien en profiter si tu permets.

Kai s'empare de la lèvre supérieure de Baek qu'il suce avidement avant de coller leur corps en venant mordre son épaule. Le regard de Baekhyun s'allume d'une lueur sauvage quand Kai fait glisser l'une de ses mains le long de son torse avant d'enserrer ses doigts autour de son membre et de commencer à le masturber à son tour. Chacun flattant le sexe de l'autre dans un même rythme, leur visage se rapprochent et ils posent leur front l'un contre l'autre, se soufflant sur les lèvres leur plaisir haletant et impatient.

De la où je suis, en contrebas, je peux voir leurs doigts se froler dans leurs aller-retours et leurs sexes se gonfler de désirs. Tendu à l'extrême, je suis dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement. Je sais que je suis un spectateur plus qu'indésirable mais le choc de leur ébat ne mettant toujours pas passé et le souffle cout, je martirise mes lèvres à coup de dent pour tenter d'être le plus discret possible. _Oui c'est moyennement réussi et oui j'ai chaud !_

Ne tenant apparemment plus, Kai repousse Baekhyun contre l'étagère qu'ils avaient quittés et le fait tourner de ses mains pour être dans son dos. Envoyant ses mains en balade il appuie ses hanches contre ses fesses pour lui faire sentir son érection. Se penchant en avant il presse ses lèvres sur sa tempe avant de les faire glisser le long de sa mâchoire et rejoindre ses lèvres qu'il lèche avidement. La faisant revenir en arrière, il porte sa bouche contre l'oreille de Baekhyun et lui murmure :

\- Tu sais ce que je veux.

Avant d'envoyer ses mains caresser ses fesses et de se replacer face à lui. Baekhyun se colle contre lui frôlant l'érection de Kai de la sienne. Frottant leur bassin il fait courir sa main le long de leurs deux corps avant de prendre leurs deux sexes dans sa main et leur intimer un rythme assez soutenu. Sa bouche rejoint celle de Kai pour un très long baiser qui les fait gémir d'anticipation. Puis ramenant sa seconde main de long du dos de son amant, Baekhyun interrompt leur baiser pour remplacer sa langue par ses doigts dans la bouche de Kai. Ce dernier les suce avidement sans lâcher Baek du regard qui intensifie ses mouvements de poignet prenant bien soin de passer en de nombreuses reprise son pouce sur le gland de Kai. Kai s'amuse à faire ressortir les doigts de Baekhyun de sa bouche pour en lécher la pulpe des phalanges avant de les reprendre, profondément. Suivant le rythme de la main de Baekhyun, il mime une seconde masturbation mais semble bientôt à court de souffle puisque il prend la main de son amant dans la sienne pour la faire glisser le long de son torse.

\- Maintenant, j'en peux plus..

\- Dis moi ce que tu veux.

Baekhyun semble avoir encore une bonne maîtrise de soi et à envie de jouer mais une lueur dans le regard de Kai lui fait comprendre que son compagnon ne pourra plus attendre très longtemps. Alors il arrête de les masturber pour prendre la cuisse droite de Kai tout en le plaquant contre l'étagère. Le soulevant pour que Kai puisse s'asseoir dessus, il lui écarte les cuisses et avance ses doigts vers son intimité qui malaxe doucement.

J'en suis au point ou j'anticipe la pénétration de son premier doigt mais tout d'un coup la musique s'arrête et je sursaute. J'avais complétement oubliée qu'elle tournait encore. Et les deux autres aussi si j'en crois leur réaction brusque. Kai se rapproche brusquement de Baekhyun et colle leur deux corps. Prenant conscience de l'urgence du moment Baek se retourne confiant vers son amant et c'est souriant contre son cou qu'il insère le premier doigt dans son intimité. Remontant ses lèvres à son oreilles et léchant son lobe, Baekhyun murmure quelque chose à Kai mais je n'arrive pas à l'entendre alors je me presse encore plus contre le battant de la porte, imprimant les irrégularité du bois sur ma joue. _Oui je vais me faire prendre si je m'avance encore mais j'aurais bien voulu savoir ce qu'il a dit parce que ça à l'air de faire de l'effet._

Kai, la bouche entrouverte, n'est plus que gémissements et plaintes. Il demande à Baek d'aller plus vite et ce dernier insère un second doigt tout en prenant la lèvre de son compagnon entre les siennes pour la mordiller.

L'état de transe dans lequel je suis m'inquiète un peu. Si je ne me retenais pas je crois que je pourrais gémir aussi. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de la raison. Personne ne resterait insensible devant cette scène pourtant le fait que ce soit mes amis les protagonistes me laisse un goût d'inceste sur la langue. Je ne peux pourtant pas détacher mon regard des doigts de Baekhyun qui s'enfoncent de plus en plus profond en Kai et qui semblent avoir atteint la zone sensible tant recherché si je me fis aux bruits qui émanent de Kai et qui pourraient presque passer pour des sanglots s'il n'avait pas ce sourire ébahit collé au visage. _Quoi ? Je suis un pervert ? J'aimerais vous y voir.. enfin vous y êtes mais... bref si vous êtes pas contentes sortez de ma tête et repartez lire des fanfics !_

L'étape supérieur semble de plus en plus proche quand d'un mouvement brusque, maladroit et un peu tremblant, Kai replace Baek au plus près entre ses jambes et fait pression de ses pied en les entourant autour de sa taille.

\- Hum bébé c'est ça que tu veux, demande Baek en plaçant son gland à l'entrée de Kai. Il frotte tout doucement son sexe en lui faisant faire de petits cercles toujours plus resserrés.

J'aimerais presque m'enfuir en courant. J'en ai trop vu déjà. Ce qui fait que dans un sens assister à la suite de leur ébat ne devrait plus qu'être une formalité ? Mais en même temps on ne dit pas que pour qu'il y ait dépucelage il faut pénétration ? Tant que je ne l'ai pas vu je peux encore me préserver de l'affirmation "Baek couche avec Kai" ? Olala mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Bien sûr que non je ne peux pas me mentir comme ça. Alors je reste, et j'ouvre encore plus grand mes yeux qui de toute façon semblent avoir eu un gros coup de coeur pour le battant de la porte et ne veulent plus s'en éloigner.

Kai est au bord de l'implosion, il marmonne une supplique sans fin à son amant tout en retenant son corps tremblant à sa nuque.

C'est soudain, ça ne devrait pas, je m'y attend. Mais je le souhaitais autant que je le redoutais. Le mouvements et autant lent que déterminé. Baek frotte son visage dans la nuque de Kai avant de descendre martyriser son téton, pendant que sa main droite guide son membre dans l'intimité de Kai qui l'accueille dans un râle de satisfaction. Mouvant les hanches pour le sentir plus profondément en lui, Baekhyun retient l'impatience de son amant en le clouant contre l'étagère de ses deux mains. Ses lèvres occupées à sucer et mordiller ses tétons, il ne peux réprimer un sourire qui le fait ramener son visage en face de celui de son amant.

Partageant le même souffle saccadé, il lui murmure doucement :

\- Regarde moi, je veux voir ton expression quand tu me sentiras en entier en toi.

Ancrant leurs pupilles les unes dans les autres, je vois les hanches de Baekhyun s'avancer vers le corps de Kai pour le faire pénétrer plus intimement. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il stoppe tous mouvements et fait courrir ses mains le long des épaules de Kai, de ses bras, et fait réunir ses doigts à ceux de son amants le long de nuque. Il avance son visage pour froler ses lèvres des siennes mais sans approfondir, sans leur donner l'assouvissement qu'elles réclament. Il joue avec le désir de Kai qui semble paralysé dans son émoi. Le temps se fige un instant. Leurs regards perdu l'un dans l'autre, leurs corps soudés l'un dans l'autre et mon coeur battant comme un fou donnant la mesure de cette complainte insensée du désir.

Je retiens mon gémissement quand finalement Baekhyun fait voler en éclat l'agonie de Kai et entreprend ses va-et-vient. Il se mouve tout d'abord lentement. Son visage exprime le plaisir qu'il ressent à se sentir glisser à l'intérieur du corps de son compagnon. Il ferme momentanément les yeux et Kai en profite pour se pencher en avant lui ravir ses lèvres. Il soupire son nom en gémissant tout en martirisant sa bouche de ses dents et de sa langue.

Le rythme s'accélère et Kai vient lourdement frapper son bassin contre celui de Baek. Il ne retient pas ses cri qui se répercutent sur les feulements de Baek qui essaie tant bien que mal de se retenir d'être trop bruyant.

J'en suis à me demander combien de temps ils dureront encore. _Quoi ?! Ah ah vous avez lu trop de fanfic les filles ? Dans la vrai vie, tu as tenu 10 min t'es content. Hein ? L'endurance de l'idol, non mais c'est mythe ! C'est pas parce qu'on est sportif et qu'on tient 3-4 heures de scène ou 8 heures d'entrainements par jour qu'on est aussi efficace.. là. Ça marche pas comme ça ! Ah bah tiens ! Voilà qui avait raison?_

Baek accélère vivement ses mouvements. Il ne doit pas être loin de la délivrance car il décide reprendre les choses en mains. Il libère ses doigts emprisonés dans ceux de Kai et place sa main droite contre la hanche de son compagnon avant d'empoigné le montant en bois de l'étagère de l'autre. Se courbant au dessus du corps de Kai, il l'oblige à s'allonger encore plus pour le prendre plus sauvagement, plus rapidement et plus profondément. Il a apparemment oublié l'idée d'être discret car il gémit de plus en plus fort.

\- Kai, hum.. je vais venir.

\- Ah.. non attend, encore..

Les mouvements se font de plus en plus bruques et je vois les phalenges de Kai blanchir sur les épaules de Baekhyun dans son besoin irrépressible de s'accrocher à quelques chose. Il rejette la tête en arrière, manquant de s'assomer en faisant tomber des poids des étagères.

Baekhyun ferme les yeux pose sa tête dans le cou de Kai pour réduire le son de sa jouissance. Ne cessant pas pour autant ses va-et-vient, il rend ses mouvements plus lent et plus profonds pendant qu'il se vide dans l'intimité de son amant. Accrochant ses bras autour de la taille de Kai, il le colle contre lui pendant que ses râles ne semblent pas désintensifer.

\- Hum... Kai, putain Kai c'est tellement bon.

Ses jambes ne veulent apparement plus le porter et il se retire lentement de son amant avant de tomber à genoux s'accrochant toujours à l'étagère de la main gauche et emprisonnant celle de Kai dans la droite.

Abasourdis par le choc, Kai se relève lentement, une moue douloureuse sur les lèvres.

\- Bébé, non attends, je suis pas venu.

Emporté dans les événements comme si je lisais une bonne histoire, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir la frustration de Kai jusque dans mes reins.

À bout de force mais souriant, Baek fait approcher Kai de lui et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir il prend le gland de Kai dans sa bouche.

On pourrait croire que ses mouvements sont lents. Il lèche son sexe sur toute la longeur, avant de s'attarder longement sur son extrémité. Passant sa langue encore et encore dans sa fente, il relève les yeux pour voir ceux de Kai dissimulés sous ses paupières, la tête renversée en arrière et la bouche en extase. Il sait très bien ce qu'il fait et torture Kai de la meilleur façon, l'amenant en un tour de langue au point de non retour.

Kai doit se sentir venir car il passe ses mains dans les cheveux de Baekhyun l'incitant à le prendre entier. Une fois fait, il baisse alors les yeux et contemple le travail exemplaire de la bouche de son compagnon. Accélérant ses succions, toute à sa tâche, la bouche de Baek s'active pour lui offrir un orgasme foudroyant.

\- Oui, là.. encore ! Oh putain Baek !

Stoppant le visage de Baek de ses mains, Kai lui caresse les pommettes pendant qu'il se sent se vider dans sa bouche.

 _De mon côté? Je suffoque_. La tension et tellement forte que je ferme un intant les yeux, reprenant le souffle que je ne mettais pas rendu compte avoir coupé. Je pose doucement la main sur mon coeur dans un vain effort d'en calmer sa chamade. Je sais que je devrais me lever, fuir vite avant que mes deux amis sortent du placard, mais mes jambes ne semblent pas prêtes à me répondre. Je tente doucement de faire glisser ma main droite le long du mur pour me repousser loin de la porte.

Les yeux toujours fermés je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prêter une oreille indiscrête aux propos des deux amants. _Quoi ? Je ne suis plus à ça prêt_.

Je les entend reprendre peu à peu leur souffle et le rire soudain de Baekhyun me sort brusquement de ma torpeur.

\- Allez ! Tu m'avais promis la dernière fois qu'on échangerait les rôles !

\- On sait tous les deux très bien que tu préfère que ce soit moi.

Revenu de mon coma létargique je risque un dernier coup d'oeil dans le placard et les voit tous les deux assis à même le sol, le dos contre le mur. Kai affiche une moue boudeuse mais ne réplique pas à la remarque de Baekhyun. Je vois ce dernier esquisser un mouvement pour se relever et je me fais violence à moi même pour faire glisser mes genoux le long du sol en poussant sur mes mains. Je m'éloigne doucement du placard en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Au milieu de la salle de danse, je prend appuie sur mes genoux pour me relever et titube vers la porte. Mes membres sont tout engourdis de s'être crispés trop longtemps. La main sur la poignée, je ferme aussi doucement que possible la porte et m'affale contre le mur laissant exploser le long soupir qui m'étouffait la gorge.

Je suis trop choqué pour essayer de comprendre ce que je viens de voir. Je suis conscient que cette scène va changer mon quotidien puiqu'elle va modifier le regard que je vais désormais poser sur mes deux amis.. mais mon esprit n'est pas assez clair pour mettre des mots sur ce que je viens d'espionner. Une seule seule est chose limpide et tourne en boucle dans ma tête :

 _Putain, je les aurais bien rejoins_.

TADA fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas laisser un commentaire !


End file.
